Proposals
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Okay, so I figured I'd make a story to show how Honker and Gosalyn tied the knot. Here's how Honker proposed. It's based off of my "Return of a Hero" story, but you don't have to read that one to understand this. Hope you like it, and sorry, I've only seen cartoon proposals, besides, this just seemed right for them. Hope you like. :D
1. Chapter 1: Arrowtech's Proposal

It was just after the usual patrol, Quiverwing was sighing about how slow it had been and how they had gotten no information. Her father had been missing for three years now and she was an eighteen year old super hero by the name of Quiverwing Quack, the Daughter of Terror. She was an older sister to Darkwing's only biological child, Derek Mallard, the three year old son of Drake Mallard. Gosalyn sighed. She wanted her little brother to know their father, more than just the stories and pictures.

She decided to deal with her depression the best way she knew how, by training. She asked her sidekick, Arrowtech, who had once been known as the Arrow Kid, to start throwing some hoops in the air for her to shoot arrows through. They were in Quiverwing Tower, so it was set up for her to shoot arrows and build new ones when needed. Her tower was similar to her father's in many ways, and yet at the same time it definitely screamed that it was hers.

Arrowtech, Quiverwing's sidekick, started tossing the hoops as high as he could, knowing that it helped her to concentrate on something else when she was depressed. As he started tossing smaller hoops, he got an idea. He started tossing up tinier circles, a few bracelets that were kept around, a necklace or two, then he finally threw a ring in the air, knowing that it would be caught in her arrow.

When the arrow with the ring on it struck the wall, Quiverwing stopped shooting. She never missed. She was surprised to find that a small shiny ring was on the arrow. She walked over to it slowly and pulled it out of the target wall. The ring was a small arrow formed into a circle and on the center of the thin golden arrow was a small green emerald. "Arrowtech… what…?"

Arrowtech smiled. It wasn't easy for him to surprise her, or even confuse her at all, but when he did, he felt like he had won a great victory. "I was wondering if you'd marry me…" He was still a little nervous about her response though.

She looked from the ring to her sidekick, tears flowing from her jade green eyes. She slowly put the ring on, surprised that it fit over her glove's finger perfectly, and smiled. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Honker's Proposal

Honker Muddlefoot was an agent of S.H.U.S.H. He was a scientist for them, a young genius if you would. He had graduated from high school just a few months ago and was already accepted, along with his best friend, to work at S.H.U.S.H. by the director himself, J. Gander Hooter.

At the moment, he was getting ready for his shooting test. All agents were required to be able to handle a gun or some type of weapon, even the scientists. Last night, he had proposed to Quiverwing Quack as Arrowtech. Now he wanted to do the same thing but in their normal identities, to make it more official. Gosalyn was having a rough day with the older agents picking on her for being so young and the male recruits trying to hit on her. Honker smirked as he cocked his gun. He wasn't going to let them ruin his favorite duck's day.

Gosalyn was one of the evaluators for the gun tests. She, Director Hooter, and another agent by the name of Quackson were ready to see how he handled the gun. For some reason, each tester did their own trick. Some would do some fancy maneuvering, some would challenge the judges, and others would simply shoot a few moving targets. Honker usually wrote messages with the bullet holes to show off his accuracy. Often enough, it was a simple equation he was working on. Today though, he had something else in mind.

"Alright, Honker, let's see what ya got for us today…" Gosalyn was as informal as usual around her best friend. Honker smirked as he noticed Quackson scowl. He apparently was wishing what every other young agent was, that he could get Gosalyn to know his name at least. The three judges sat down as Honker aimed a specialized gun to a wall. He had built it himself to look like a pistol, but hold twice as many bullets.

"Sure thing, Gosalyn." He looked towards the girl and surprised the three with a cocky smirk. "Oh, and Gos?" He started to shoot without looking, reloading every few seconds while shooting. Hooter just chuckled as he realized what was being spelled. Quackson just growled while he was also impressed by the marksmanship. The wall was soon covered with the question, "Will you marry me?" It even had a heart at the bottom of the question mark instead of a dot. Honker only blushed after he was done and looked at his handiwork. He had spelled it out right and hadn't messed up a single bit, but the heart had been unintentional. He looked back towards Gosalyn for her reaction.

Gosalyn had a hand to her beak and a few tears rolling down her face once more. Hooter nodded her forward, and as she got in front of Honker, the young scientist knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. In it was a different ring than the one he had made for Quiverwing. This one was store bought, but he had chosen the design. It was a small gold band with an emerald in its center. On the inside of the ring the words, "Never alone, I'll always come home to you" were carved in silver.

Hooter smiled as she placed the ring on her finger and hugged her best friend to near death. Honker himself was just happy holding the adventurous duck in his arms. Now, he felt, they were official.


End file.
